scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
FernGully: The Animal Rainforest (Disney and BBC Style)
Disney and BBC's Movie Spoof and Animal Style of "FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992)". It Appeared on YouTube on April 4th 2020. Cast: *Crysta - Ruby (The Land Before Time) *Zak (Human) - Bob the Builder *Zak (Fairy) - Chomper (The Land Before Time) *Batty Koda - Puffin (Wishfart) *Pips - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Hexxus - The Blockheads (Gumby) *Magi Lune - Zeeter (The Zula Patrol) *Stump, Root, Knotty and Bark - Puffin, Speed, Jean Bob and Swan Odette (The Swan Princess) *Tony and Ralph - Postman Pat and Fireman Sam *Crysta's Father - Ruby's Father (The Land Before Time) *Goanna - Yang (Yin, Yang, Yo) *Ock and Rock - Hyp and Nod (The Land Before Time) *Fairies - Various Dinosaurs *Animals - Dogs (Hotel For Dogs) Other Cast: *Hawk Chasing Crysta - Skitzo the 1920s Killer Bear *Brown Hair Fairy Guy - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Little Fairy Girl Batty Was Flirting With - Emma (Jessie) *Fairy Lady Batty Was Holding - Skye (Paw Patrol) *Two Fairies - Tria and Cera (The Land Before Time) *Leaches - Cats (Cats and Dogs) *Frogs - Themselves *Pete - Drake (Drake and Josh) *Birds - Themsleves *Owl - Meena (Sing) *Fairy Lady - Toon Stella (Angry Birds Stella) *Three Fairy Girls - Akiko, Tsuni and Dusty (Wishfart) *Dolphin - Vega (Star Darlings) *Mother Bird - Nala (The Lion King) *Platypus - Lavender Laviolette (Rainbow Rangers) *Three Elders - Balto, Boris (Balto) and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Batty's Backup Singers - Blitzo, Moxxie and Millie (Helluva Boss) *Gecko - Vinnie (Littlest Pet Shop) *Butterflies - Various Bugs *Ash - Jangle (Holidaze) *Willy - Jingle (Holidaze) Movie Used: * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) Clips Used: * The Land Before Time Series (1988-2016) * Bob the Builder (1998) * Bob the Builder (2015) * Wishfart (2017) * Gumby Adventures (1988) * Gumby (1995) * The Zula Patrol (2005) * The Swan Princess (1994) * The Swan Princess II: Escape From Castle Mountain (1997) * The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998) * Postman Pat (1981) * Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) * Fireman Sam (1987) * Yin! Yang! Yo! (2006) * Hotel For Dogs (2009) * Skitzo the 1920s Killer Bear (2012) * Jessie (2012) * Paw Patrol (2013) * Cats and Dogs (2001) * Drake and Josh (2004) * Drake and Josh: The Movie (2006) * Sing (2016) * Angry Birds Stella (2014) * Star Darlings (2015) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * Rainbow Rangers (2018) * Balto (1995) * Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) * Balto III: Wings of Change (2005) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) * Helluva Boss (2019) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * Holidaze (2019) Gallery: Ruby (The Land Before Time).jpg|Ruby as Crysta Bob the Builder.jpeg|Bob the Builder as Zak (Human) It's Chomper infobox.png|Chomper as Zak (Fairy) Puffin.png.jpg|Puffin as Batty Koda Petrie.jpg|Petrie as Pips Blockheads G & J.jpg|The Blockheads as Hexxus Zeeter.png|Zeeter as Magi Lune Puffin.jpg|Puffin as Stump Speed From ("The Swan Princess").jpeg|Speed as Root Jean-Bob.jpg|Jean Bob as Knotty Odette as a Swan.jpg|Swan Odette as Bark Postman Pat.jpg|Postman Pat as Tony Fireman Sam.png|Fireman Sam as Ralph Ruby's Father.png|Ruby's Father as Crysta's Father Yang Fail PNG.png|Yang as Goanna Hyp.png|Hyp as Ock Nod (The Land Before Time III).png|Nod as Rock Voices: *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Neil Morrissey as Bob the Builder *Max Burkholder as Chomper *??? as Puffin *??? as Petrie *Nancy Cartwright as Zeeter *??? as Puffin *??? as Jean Bob *??? as Speed *??? as Swan Odette *??? as Ruby’s Father *??? as Postman Pat *??? as Fireman Sam *Rick Miller as Yang *??? as Hyp *??? as Nod Scenes: 1 - Zeeter Tells A Story/"Life Is A Magic Thing" 2 - Above The Canopy 3 - The Web Of Life 4 - Puffin 5 - "Puffin Rap" 6 - The Painted Trees/Ruby Wanders From Home 7 - Dinosaur Size 8 - "If I'm Gonna Eat Somebody" 9 - The Blockheads 11 - Taking Over/"Toxic Love" 12 - Under The Moon 13 - A Blue T-Rex in FernGully 14 - "Land Of 1000 Dances" 15 - "A Dream Worth Keeping" Quotes: Trailer: FernGully: The Animal Rainforest Trailer See Also: Ferngully 2: The Animal Rescue Category:Disney and BBC Category:Ferngully: The Last Rainforest Movie Spoofs Category:Ferngully Movies Category:Ferngully The Last Rainforest Movie-Spoof Category:Ferngully The Last Rainforest Movie Spoofs Category:FernGully: The Last Rainforest Category:FernGully: The Last Rainforest Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs